Baz
BAZ or Bryansky Avtomobilny Zavod (Russia, Bryansk), translated as Bryansk Automobile Plant (БАЗ or Брянский автомоби́льный заво́д), started in 1958 as a subsidiary of ZiL. It is one of the leading Russian military equipment manufacturers. BAZ produces off-road tractors and chassis with carrying capacity from 14 to 40 tons. History Bryansk Automobile Plant was founded 4 June 1958 1 as a branch of the Moscow factory ZIL for the manufacture of components: driving axles, barrels, boxes handout, suspension and other components for automobiles ZIL-131 . The basis for the creation of new business was the manufacture tractor Bizhytskoho steel plant 1 . Already in 1959 from Moscow factory was moved production of vehicles for the army, and in 1960 on the base created a special closed design bureau and independent production. In 1961 the first development of the plant, BAZ-930, was tested, but the series did not go, and instead plant began production modifications Moscow ZIL-135L : ZIL-135LM, with manual transmission, processed BAZ-135MB, 135MBK. These machines differ typical four-axis location - average close together, front and rear spaced and managed. In the mid-1960s in the BC plant was begun designing triaxial floating chassis with four-wheel drive. The paper used backlogs and design principles taken from ZIL, such as airborne transmission and extreme steam driven wheels. The result was the design of a family of triaxial chassis BAZ-5937 / 5938/5939 rear raztashuvannyam engine, which became the basis of machines SAM Osa and BAZ-5921 / 5922 mid-engined, which was based missile system "Point" . From March 1971 by order of the Ministry of Defence KB plant began designing a new series of standardized four-chassis, which received the name "Base". As part of this development was created several models floating ground and chassis widespread. This series of pairwise grouping sets of axles, front pair - controllable. Vehicles Military BAZ is known mainly for its military vehicles. BAZ developed and manufactured platforms various Soviet and Russian SAM systems such as 9K33 Osa and S-400. * BTR-152V1 (1958-1962) 2 * ZIL-485A (1958-1962) * BAZ-930 * ZIL-135LM (1964-1994) * BAZ-135MB (1965-1996) * six-wheel amphibious BAZ-5937 (1969-1990) and BAZ-5921 (1971-1990) * "Base" / "Wax" ** amphibious four- BAZ-6944 (1979-1989) and their modifications non-amphibious BAZ-6948 (1986-1989) ** BAZ-6950 / 69501/69502/69506 (1976-1999) * BAZ-6953 Civil Crane Chassis * two axles BAZ-8027 - during a 32-ton crane * three axles BAZ-8029 - for 25-ton crane truck crane plant Ivanovo * four axles ** BAZ-6909.8 - under the 50-ton crane for handling dangerous goods ** five axle CS-8973 - to 100-ton crane KS-8973 Tractor * Road tractor BAZ-6403 * Pipe in the tractor BAZ-64031 with a trailer BAZ-9049 * Road tractor-terrain BAZ-64022 Special chassis * Three axle BAZ-69095 - up to 14.7 tonnes * Four axle- ** BAZ-690902 - up to 22 tons ** Five axle BAZ-69096 - up to 33 tons ** Shestyvisne BAZ-69099 - up to 40 tons BAZ Civilian vehicles are used in the oil and construction industries in the mobile drilling installations and repairs as tanks, valves, pumps and cementing installation. External links * Bryansky Avtomobilny Zavod official page Categoria:Autoveicoli